


[Podfic] Plunge

by IronAudio (Ironlawyer)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Commander Rogers, Dark, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Tentacles, The Illuminati (Marvel), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/IronAudio
Summary: Podfic of Plunge by Kiyaar.How the Illuminati ruined everything and no one was able to pick up the pieces.





	[Podfic] Plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plunge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830761) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> Thank you so much to Kiyaar for writing this wonderful story and letting me read it. Please leave her some love if you enjoy the story. 
> 
> This will fill the 'attacked by a creature' square on my stony bingo card.
> 
> I spent a lot of time on this so all feedback would be much loved if you feel so inclined.

Streaming:

[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qsqg1ktwzsceq99/Plunge.mp3?raw=1)

Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c1rl4rf6ma2azci/Plunge.mp3/file)

[Via Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qsqg1ktwzsceq99/Plunge.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr [HERE](http://ironlawyer.tumblr.com/post/179087425992/podfic-plunge-kiyaar) if you want to like/reblog.


End file.
